Seeing you from 10 years ago
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: After Having the Ten Year Bazooka fixed, Lambo ended up testing it by shooting at Hibari by accident. Instead of a Ten year later Hibari appearing, a small five year old Hibari appeared in front of them. Now his childhood friend, Kirigiri Natusme, is taking care of the young prefect till he can return. Hibarixoc
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

**Sorry! Haven't been active due to my Flashdrive going MIA.**

**Okay! Here's a new mini story I wanted to read after reading a DJ of KHR.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters!**

**I'll update sooner!**

**Please Enjoy and Review, Fave, Follow!**

**-CTS TT-TT**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Here from Ten years ago?!**_

A somewhat 'normal' day at Nanimori Middle School, during lunch… Tsuna and the others sat on the roof of the school, eating their lunch.

"Gyahahahahahahaha!" Lambo laughed loudly as he held out the purple bazooka, "Yatta~! Lambo-san fixed it!" He yelled waving it around.

"Lambo wrong! Gianni fixed it!" I-pin corrected.

"No! Lambo-san fixed it!"

"Now, now, you two, don't fight," Tsuna told them.

"That's right, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan." Mikasa said, squatting down to them, "You shouldn't fight, and Lambo-kun, you shouldn't be carrying around a toy that big. Someone can get hurt."

Lambo let out another laugh, "Don't worry, because Lambo-san has it!"

"That's why we're worried!" Tsuna yelled.

"Maa, Maa, Sawada-san…" Mikasa tried to calm down.

Near the commotion, Kirigiri Natsume laid on the ground with reading through a book. Letting out a small sigh, She sat up and turned the group.

"How lively," She said with a smile, brushing back her light brown hair, "Maa, it wouldn't hurt to lower the volume once in a while…" She closed her book and leaned against the fence wall. "Speaking of once in a while…" She turned to the Prefect sitting beside her, "It's rare for you to be here while there's a crowd." She smirked, "Kyouya,"

"Hn." He grunted.

"If you're not here to nap, what are you doing here?"

"I find no reason to answer you."

Natsume sighed deeply as she opened her book again, "Mou, if you keep that attitude up, you'll never get a girl to like you, betwetter," She muttered. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said, 'If you keep that attitude up, you'll never get a girl to like you." She looked up at him with a cheeky grin, "Is there a problem, Betwetter Kyouya?" She asked in a taunting voice. Hibari glared at her.

"Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"Kamikorosu."

Immediately, Natsume jumped up and away from Hibari, dodging his tonfas; her book, still open in her hand.

"It's rude to hit a girl, Bed-"

Natsume was cut off as she dodged another attack from the prefect. Sliding back, the book in her hand scattered in to small pieces.

"Ara ara," She said as dropped the remains, "You shouldn't destroy books like that, bed-" Natsume was cut off again by Hibari, as she blocked his tonfa, with one arm.

Their small fight already caught the attention of the others. Mikasa watched in worry as she sighed at her sister.

Natsume looked at Hibari and sighed, "I see, you're mad about the nickname." She pushed back his arm and shook her head, "What? It's true. When you were a kid you-" Hibari charged at her again, swinging nonstop. This time, Natsume glared back at him, "Will you stop cutting me off!" She yelled as she kept dodging.

"Mou!" A sudden voice yelled out. The two halted their movement and turned to the silver blonde hair girl with blue eyes, who had her hands on her hip like a mother would when scolding a child, "Stop fighting you two, you're a bad influence on I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun," Mikasa scolded.

Hibari's glare was then directed towards her, "If you get in the way, I'll bite you to death…"

"Oi, don't bully my younger sister, bed-" Hibari glared at her, but Natsume glared back.

"Stop it." Mikasa sighed, "Mou, why can't you two deal things peace…" she muttered, "You're both-"

Mikasa stopped herself finding her sister and Hibari resuming their fight.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

Natsume made quick and short movements as she kept dodging Hibari's movements. She had no intentions of hitting him.

"How long are you going to be running?"

"Until I think you're worthy to punch." She replied.

"What?"

Natsume smirked, "Think about it, you never had been able to land a hit on me yet. It means you still have a long way to go, Kyouya."

The prefect's glare sharpened even more at the girl, "You speak too much." Hibari stepped forward aiming right at her stomach, when-

POOF!

Lambo's bazooka went off, hitting Hibari. Everyone's eyes widen as they froze in their place.

"Hiii~! Hibari-san got hit!" Tsuna yelled in fear of meeting the Ten year later Hibari.

"It's not Lambo-san's fault!" Lambo cried.

"Lambo!"

Natsume stood in front of the smoke looking for the figure in there, but the smoke vanished without the older male in sight.

"Eh?"

There was a small tug on her shirt and Natsume turned to her gaze to the small hand grabbing on to the end of her shirt. Her eyes widened as she stared a young boy, with black hair wiping away some tears from his large grey eyes. He looked up with his still teary eyes to meet her gaze.

"Eh?"

"Ara ara," Mikasa gasped.

"No way…"

"Hm? Who's the kid and where did Hibari go?" Yamamoto asked.

Everyone 's eyes were on the young Hibari in front of them.

"Hibari-san turned in to a kid?!" Tsuna yelled, "Why? I thought-"

"Sawada, calm down. You're annoying." Natsume muttered.

"Don't speak to the tenth like that, Woman!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"You too, shut up." She retorted back with annoyance.

"Maa, maa, please don't fight." Mikasa spoke trying to calm her sister down.

"B-b-b-b-b-but! How did this happen?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm…" Natsume leaned on to one side holding her chin as she thought. After a few seconds, she turned to Tsuna, "How the hell should I know?" She bluntly said.

"Eh?!"

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna,"

Natsume and Tsuna looked up to the small infant on the fence.

"Reborn! What's going on?!"

"He's probably Hibari from the past." He replied.

"From the past?"

"Gianni really did something interesting this time."

"We need to get Hibari-san back!"

"Don't worry, he should be back in a few seconds."

All attention turned back to the young boy; everyone stared waiting for the puff of smoke, but nothing came up.

"Hm?"

"It's been over five minutes," Mikasa mentioned.

"What's going on, Re-" Tsuna looked back to find the him gone, "He ran!"

Immediately, everything went in to panic.

"W-w-w-w-what should we do?!"

"Lunch is going to end."

"Tenth, calm down!"

"Hahahahaha! Why are you freaking out so much, Tsuna?"

"It's not Lambo-san's fault!"

"Lambo!"

Natsume deeply sighed and face palmed, "Geez."

"uu-" a small whimper came out. Natsume looked down to see the little Hibari sniffling and wiping his face. Natsume squatted down and patted his head slowly.

"Kora," she said, "Don't cry, you're a boy, aren't you?" She said with a soft smile. She continued to pat his head slowly as she talk to him, "Can you tell me how old you are?" she asked as she wiped away some of his tears.

"F-five…" He whispered to her.

"Five? Really?" Hibari nodded once, "What is the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"I was playing hide and go seek in the woods."

"With who?"

He looked up at Natsume and pointed right at her, "With Natsume." her eyes widened.

"Eh?"

His grip on her shirt tightened and he looked down at the ground.

"Well that's settled," Reborn cut in to the conversation. Natsume jumped and turned to the small baby, "Natsume, you'll be taking care of Hibari."

"When did you get- wait- hah?!" Natsume exclaimed, "Why me?"

"You two are childhood friends."

"I know! But-!"

"We can't send him home like this."

Natsume turned to Hibari, "I know…" She turned back to Reborn to find him gone again, "Gah-he ran again!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing him home

**_Hello! .Storm here!_**

**_First off, thank you for those who had favorited, followed and reviewed this fanfic._**

**_Second, I apologize for the delay. School began and I've been busy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its Character! Only My OCs!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Bringing him home_**

* * *

Nanimori Middle School, Reception Room

* * *

"Kyo-san, I'm coming in," Kusakabe announced as he opened the door to the Disciplinary Committee office. The desk where Hibari sat at was empty with the chair facing the window. "Kyo-san?" Kusakabe took one last glance around and turned to leave.

"Uu-"

He stopped and turned back to the chair, "Hm?" He walked over with quick strides and turned the chair around. His eyes widened, at the young child sleeping on the chair, with a letter beside him.

**_To: Kasukabe_**

Kusakabe sighed, knowing the only person who would call him that. Taking the note, he began reading through it.

**_Hey! Kasukabe-kun_**

**_I know it's sudden but, Kyouya is gone on family reasons and left his cousin here. Just watch him while I'm in class._**

**_Good Luck._**

**_Kirigiri Natsume._**

_**Oh, P.S. Be careful to not wake him up**__._

Kusakabe stared at the letter for a moment, then turned to the kid on the chair, then back to the letter. Deeply sighing, he set the letter down on the desk.

"Geez, that person."

"uu-" The small boy twisted and turned and finally sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a long yawn. When the sleep was wiped away from his eyes, little Hibari turned to the unknown man in the room.

"H-hey, little boy. Did you sleep well?" Kusakabe asked with a smile.

Hibari's eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Hm?"

"Uu…" he whimpered as tears began to fall.

"Eh?"

"Uwaaaaaa!" He cried.

* * *

**_Fourth period – Natsume's class_**

* * *

Natsume sat quietly as she took notes. Sighing lightly, she glanced out the window with her head supported by her hand. Her mind was immediately on Hibari.

The younger Hibari knew she was Natsume even though she was older.

Where was the Hibari from this time now?

How was he sent back ten years?

What is he doing right now?

Natsume deeply sighed and shook her head.

"Kirigiri-san." A stern voice cut in. Natsume sat up and turned to the Teacher.

"Hai?"

"Is my class so boring that you must sigh that loud?"

"Eh? No- I- Jus-"

Then as if on que, the bell rang with an announcement.

**_"Third year, A-class, Kirigiri Natsume-san. Please report to the Reception Room, immediately. I repeat, Third year, A-class, Kirigiri Natsume-san. Please report to the Reception Room, thank you."_**

"Reception Room?"

"Isn't that the office of the Disciplinary committee?!"

"What did Kirigiri-san do?"

"Aw man! She's in some serious trouble!"

"Is it because she hangs around with Sawada and others?"

Natsume sighed and got up slowly from her seat. Walking out of her class, she made her way to the Disciplinary Committee office.

"Kasukabe, did you cal-" Natsume was cut off with a pillow in to her face.

"NO!"

"Please calm down!"

Leaning slightly forward, the pillow dropped to the ground. Natsume looked up to see books all over the floor, some plants on the ground. Some of the D.C members were on the ground knocked out with the five year old in the middle of the mess crying loudly. The corner of her eye twitched,

"What the-"

"Natsume-san!" She turned to Kusakabe who was covering his ears as he hid behind the couch, "Thank god you're here!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"The second he woke up, he started crying and he's out of control!" he told her. "He won't listen to me! Please do something!"

Natsume sighed and turned to the crying boy. Taking in a deep breath, she walked slowly to the boy.

"Hey," Little Hibari stopped wailing and looked up at Natsume who hand her arms crossed, "What did I say about crying?" She got down and wiped his tear. "Geez, making such a mess…" She muttered glancing around the room.

Little Hibari looked down at the floor, grasping the end of his shirt, "-sai…"

"Eh?"

Natsume turned to see the little Hibari looking down with teary eyes, "Gomenasai…" he whimpered.

Her eyes widened as she felt a cute and light aura around the kid. She turned around trying to stop herself from glomping the cute kid and covered her mouth, "Damn it! How is he so cute?! Uwaaaaaa~!" she squealed inside her mind with a blush.

"Natsume-san…?" Kusakabe watched in confusion.

Composing herself, Natsume took a deep breath and faced Little Hibari. She lightly patted his head, "It's okay, it was my bad for leaving you here all by yourself." She told him. She picked him up and placed him on the couch, "Just stay here," Natsume told him as she began picking up the books. Little Hibari nodded and sat down on the couch. Natsume glanced back at him and smiled to herself, "Uwa~ He's too cute!"

After the room was cleaned up (with the help of Kusakabe and others), Natsume sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Finally, it's all cleaned."

"Thank you, Natsume-san." Kusakabe thanked.

"No problem, and sorry for leaving you with him suddenly, Kasukabe." Natsume apologized, patting Little Hibari's head.

"N-no... don't worry about it… and it's Kusakabe."

"I know, Kasukabe."

"Kusakabe."

"Kasukabe."

"Kusakabe."

"Kusakabe."

"Kasukabe- Ah-!"

Natsume broke out in to a fit of laughter and smirked.

"How can Kyo-san put up with this person?"

Little Hibari stared at Natsume with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Little Hibari shook his head and scooted closer to Natsume.

"Do you know where Kyo-san is?" Kusakabe asked.

"Eh- yeah…" Natsume replied, "A place not too far yet unreachable… I guess,"

"What…?" he questioned.

"Maa, I'm not really sure… I'm not sure when he'll be back either…" She told him.

"I see."

"So while he's gone, you're responsible for everything around here."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

"Makoto! Yui!" Natsume called out to the two kids running towards her.

"Nee-chan!" Makoto jumped to in to Natsume's arms.

"Hey, how was school you two?"

"Normal!" He replied to her.

"Really… what about you, Yui?" Natsume asked.

"… nothing special," She spoke in a small and soft voice.

"Really,"

"Nee-chan, who is he?" Makaoto asked pointing to the boy clinging on to Natsume. He buried his face in to Natsume's skirt once Makoto pointed him out.

"Oh, he's Kyoya's cousin. He's going to be living with us for a while." Natsume told him. "Be nice to him, okay?"

"Hai!" Makoto responded.

"Hai… Nee-sama…"

"Kyou-chan," Natsume patted his head, "He's Makoto, my younger brother," Natsume told him pointing to the boy, "And she's Yui, she's my sister."

Little Hibari glanced up for a second before hiding away behind Natsume. Natsume laughed and patted his head.

"Don't be shy, Kyou-chan."

As the four walked home, Little Hibari refused to step away from Natsume for even a second. He kept his grip tightly on her skirt as they walked through the streets of Nanimori.

When we reached the dojo connected to our house, Makoto and Yui ran in for their after school snack.

"Mika-nee! Tadaima!"

"Tadaima, Mikasa-nee-sama."

"Okaeri-nasai!"

Natsume walked to the door and smiled at Mikasa. "Tadaima," She told her.

"Okaeri-nasai, Nee-san." Mikasa greeted, "Where's Hibari-san?"

Natsume looked over her shoulder to find the said boy gone. Stepping back out the dojo doors, Natsume found Little Hibari, who was staring through the woods.

"Kyouya?" Natsume called walking over to him, "What's wrong?"

Little Hibari looked up to Natsume and pointed to the woods, "Natsume's house is over there," He said. Natsume looked ahead to the woods and sighed.

"Aa… sou ne…" Natsume took his hand, "But, right now we can't go there." She told him.

"Why?" the young boy asked. Natsume stood in place for a moment, thinking what to tell him. But instead, she smiled and picked up the boy. "Wha-!"

"Maa, don't worry about it!" Natsume told him, "I'll go back there some." She whispered walking back to the house. Little Hibari stared back at the woods as he was carried inside.

Natsume set Little Hibari down on to the tatami matted floor and smiled.

"Now, let's start the tour." Natsume took Little Hibari's hand and took him to the back of the dojo. "Maa, this is the main hall, the doors connect to the kitchen, parlor and few other rooms." Natsume opened the second door on the right, "This is the kitchen and next door is the dining room." She told him as she showed him around, "Down the end of the hall is the toilet and bathroom. If you go upstairs the bedrooms are-"

"Where's the Star dome?" Little Hibari asked cutting in.

"Star dome- Oh, Otou-san's Observatory…" Natsume thought back to her childhood hide out, "Right now it's being fixed…"

"Fixed? Why?" he asked gripping on to Natsume's arm.

"…" Natsume sighed and patted his head, "There was a problem…" she said in a quiet voice.

"Hm?"

Looking down at the confused boy, Natsume smiled, "But, once it's fixed, I'll bring you there, okay?"

Little Hibari nodded, "Yeah."

"*Sate! Where should I show you next?"

* * *

~*~ Night

* * *

Natsume sat in her room as her desk as she quickly finished through her homework. Finally taking a breather, the pencil stopped and was placed beside her paper. Taking off her glasses, she placed them down on the desk and leaned back on her chair.

"Done," She sighed. There was a small knock at her door with a small voice calling out,

"Natume?"

Natsume got up and opened the door to reveal Little Hibari holding a bird pillow.

"K-Kyouya…" She got down to his height, "What's wrong? Why are you still up?" Little Hibari clutched his pillow tightly and looked up to Natsume with big eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked in a small voice.

* * *

Her eyes widened as she felt the cute and light aura around the kid again. She felt a blush grow on her face again.

"How was he so cute?!" She thought.

"Natsume?"

"Eh- Ah- yeah, sure." She told him snapping out of her thought. Little Hibari walked in to her room and got on her bed, "You can go ahead and sleep. I'm going to go get a drink of water." She told him and headed out.

But Little Hibari jumped down from the bed and quickly followed after Natsume. Taking quick steps to catch up to Natsume's long strides, Hibari grabbed the side of her pants to slow her down.

Natsume looked down at the little boy, "What's wrong?" she asked. Little Hibari shook his head and buried his face in to the pillow but, he never let go of Natsume.

After getting the cup of water, Natsume got back up, placing Little Hibari on the bed. She turned off the main light, leaving her lamp light on her desk still on. She pulled the sheets up to Little Hibari's shoulders and laid down beside him.

"Can you sleep now?"

He nodded and snuggled closer to his pillow. Natsume smiled and stroke his hair as she hummed a slow lullaby. After a few minutes, he laid on the bed taking slow and steady breaths. Slowly getting up, Natsume reached to her lamp light.

"Oyasumi, Kyouya," She whispered.


End file.
